ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony D. DiNozzo/Movie References
| }} /Movie References|Movie References}} }} Tony DiNozzo started (during the last episodes of Season One) to make comparisons between the cases he's working on and situations he and the team find themselves in with movies or TV shows. From something as little as a single quote to a detailed plot, DiNozzo has seen them all and will quote them no matter how inappropriate or frustrating for his coworkers. This knowledge was later used as a cover while he pretended to be Anthony DiNardo, a university teacher of film history. __TOC__ Movie References by Season Season 1 ' ' (1x01) *'' '' - Gibbs keeps bringing up plot details from "the Harrison Ford movie", including the fact that he and one of the film's villains share the same last name. ' ' (1x05) *'' '' - Kate compares the start of the relationship between Randy Wiles and Mary Schilz with the one between Buddy Amaral (Ben Affleck) and Abby Janello (Gwyneth Paltrow). ' ' (1x11) *'' '' - Kate asks Gibbs about watching playing the CIA "geek" in the movie. ' ' (1x11) *'' '' ' ' (1x15) *'' , Season 2 ' ' (2x03) * '' - Tony references the 1953 original, careful to distinguish it from the *'' '' - Tony gives McGee the Vulcan salute to cap off his latest practical joke. ' ' (2x05) *'' '' ' ' (2x22) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 3 ' ' (3x05) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x06) *'' '' ' ' (3x09) *'' '' - Tony's mock questioning of himself, using different perspectives to make it seem as if there are two people in his jail cell, is strongly reminiscent of the scene where the two halves of Gollum's personality "converse" with each other. ' ' (3x12) *'' '' - Tony imitates an old-style New York gangster accent and calls Ziva "Bugsy" when she suggests they "bust out" of the shipping container. *'' '' - the contents of the shipping container are concealed by multiple DVD copies of this Bollywood romantic comedy. * *'' '' - Tony's joking answer when Ziva asks him to name the "best eating movie"; *'' '' - Tony's real answer to "best eating movie" *'' '' - Tony's answer to her question, "best sex movie" ' ' (3x13) *'' '' - Tony, while poking fun at McGee's overly academic attire, compares him to Sherman from the old cartoon series "Peabody's Improbable History" featured on The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *'' '' - Tony also compares McGee to Thomas Banacek, the lead detective character (played by George Peppard) of the 1972-1974 television series. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x17) *'' '' - Tony is surprised when Ziva recognizes the name of the park store, "Jackrabbit Slim's" from Pulp Fiction; later, Abby opens her birthday present from Gibbs and, seeing a glow from inside, remarks, "This is so Pulp Fiction." ' ' (3x18) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x21) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x22) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x23) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 ' ' (4x01) *'' '' - FBI Agent Ron Sacks brings up Narnia and tries to explain it to DiNozzo, but is promptly informed that he knows the movie. ' ' (4x02) *'' '' TV Series - Season 6, Episode 8 / *'' '' *'' '' - mentioned by Special Agent Timothy McGee when he evaluates the furnishings within Mickey's apartment. *Missed a movie opportunity with the name Russell Nash - an alias for , the main character of in the 80's. ' ' (4x03) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' : The above four movies are mentioned by Ducky as part of him profiling a victim, he says they are what Tony would class as "Chick Flicks" *'' '' ' ' (4x05) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (4x12) *'' '' - Tony and McGee hum "Dueling Banjos" when Ziva asks what the word "boondocks" means in reference to Edenvale, Virginia *''Strangers in the night'' - while DiNozzo mentioned that it starred , no film with this name actually existed ' ' (4x14) *'' '' ' ' (4x16) *'' '' ' ' (4x19) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 5 ' ' (5x04) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x05) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x06) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (the game show) *'' '' (the film) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Tony also makes a general reference to "Horror Films That Take Place On Ships", a category that would include , , , and ' ' (5x07) *'' '' ' ' (5x08) *'' '' *''Taxi'' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x09) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x10) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x11) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Juicy Fruit'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x12) *'' '' ' ' (5x16) *'' (incorrectly)'' Season 6 ' ' (6x02) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (6x04) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' - When Abby asks if Tony has heard from Ziva or McGee, Tony jokingly answers "From Hazzard County?" (the real-life Stillwater, Pennsylvania is located in Columbia County) When McGee calls Abby from Stillwater, she calls him "Luke" and asks, "how's Uncle Jesse?" ' ' (6x06) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Numa Numa Guy *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (6x08) *'' '' - Tony jokingly asks the guard at the top secret installation whether they have the "Ark of the Covenant" hidden inside *'' '' *'' '' - but DiNozzo said Matthew Broderick when he voiced Joshua when actually the WOPR voice was James Ackerman. ' ' (6x09) *'' '' ' ' (6x10) *'' '' ' ' (6x11) *'' . ' ' (6x14) * '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (6x17) *The episode's title is itself a reference to the well-known Hitchcock thriller . ' ' (6x18) *'' '' - one of the boxers at the gym refers to the deceased Marine as "the black Miyagi". *'' '' - the exchange between Gibbs and Vance in the latter's home about "policy" mirrors the exchange between Dirty Harry and the Mayor of San Francisco. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 7 ' ' (7x03) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x04) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x08) *'' '' - one of several "classic" pre-electronic cop television shows and movies that Tony references when proposing to hang a large map on the cork board the team is using in lieu of the plasma screen. Later, when confronting the bad guy, Tony mimics the show's famous opening, "Ladies and gentlemen, the story you are about to hear is true, only the names have been changed to protect the innocent..." *'' '' - another "classic" cop television series; *'' '' - another "classic" cop television series; Tony references its star, Telly Savalas, and repeats his catchphrase, "Who loves you, baby?" *'' '' - McGee compares Amanda Paxton's "sanctuary" to the TARDIS time-travel device from the series; *'' '' - Tony mocks McGee's Doctor Who reference, and instead compares the "sanctuary" to the arsenal from Lord of War, including the lead's line (delivered in a Franco-African accent), "you have the gun that Rambo use?" *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x10) *'' '' ' ' (7x11) *'' '' - the murder victim's callsign was "Hondo", as in the John Wayne film of the same name; Ziva, confused, remarks that she thought Wayne's nickname was "The Duke". *'' '' - Tony recalls that he was telling McGee about the special features on the DVD release of this film (the opening scene of which features James Bond escaping from villains with a jet pack), only for McGee to "educate" him and Ziva about the real-life science of jet packs. *'' '' *'' '' - McGee's documentary short about jet packs ends, "and we're all living like the Jetsons." *'' '' - Palmer jokingly refers to the dead squirrel found near the victim as "Rocket J.", the full name of Rocky the Flying Squirrel ' ' (7x13) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' - Episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" *'' '' ' ' (7x19) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 8 ' ' (8x22) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' - Ziva finds it extremely disturbing that the would-be copycat killer works part-time as a birthday clown; serial killer John Wayne Gacy likewise volunteered as a clown at charity events, and was nicknamed "The Killer Clown" after his arrest. *'' '' Season 9 - Season 10 ' ' (10x15) *'' '' ' ' (10x18) *'' '' - when Leon Vance finishes interviewing a prospective nanny for his children (a British woman named Maria who refers to her possible position as "governess"), he notices Tony's reaction and asks, "Is there a problem?" Dinozzo responds, "Like Maria?". This is a reference to the song, "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?" from the musical play The Sound of Music. The lead role in the 1965 film adaptation, Julie Andrews, also played "governess" Mary Poppins in the 1964 . ' ' (10x22) *'' '' Category:Character Subpages Category:Season 10